


Alone

by Astragami_sama



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Depression, Gen, Hurt Catra, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poor Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astragami_sama/pseuds/Astragami_sama
Summary: Catra, after Adora left.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first She-ra and the princesses of power fan fic. 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> I don`t owne She-ra and the princesses of power.

Catra looked arund at the sad, lifeless place she called home. It looked darker and colder now that Adora was gone. Catra wanted to cry and scream again. 

But that wouldn't help, or bring Adora back. 

Adora was gone. She had for some incomprehensible reason joined the princesses and left Catra here to rot. And Catra knew that she needed Adora. Shadow Weaver would kill her, Catra was nothing without Adora. 

Or was she?


End file.
